Rumours
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Based on the Rumours Episode in Season 2. Rachel and Finn tell Blaine that Kurt has cheated on him with the new kid Sam. What are the consequences? Chapter 1. Blaine POV Chapter 2. Kurt POV Chapter 3. Make Up. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me again!**

**I'm back with my rumours story so enjoy!**

* * *

**Blaine POV**

Blaine was sitting in the study room at Dalton Academy, drinking his Latte while attempting to do his French homework. _God I wish Kurt was here, he could get away as a French Foreign Exchange student! Plus, the bonus was Kurt sounds so sexy when he speaks French…_

Blaine's thoughts are interrupted by a very tall boy and a short girl bursting through the doors_, odd pairing_, Blaine thought. He looked down at his paper, then back up to look at the intrusion to come face to face with Rachel Berry,_ loud, big mouth who was always about 'me, me, me'_, and Finn Hudson_, Kurt's Frankenteen brother_.

"Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" Blaine welcomed cheerily.

"Blaine, we need to talk to you about Kurt. It's important" Rachel said in a serious tone.

"Why, what's wrong with Kurt? Has Karofsky done something? I knew he shouldn't have gone back to that damn school!" Blaine spoke, panicked. If he finds out that Karofsky has laid one finger on Kurt he might as well be running for the hills as we speak.

"No dude! Nothings wrong with Kurt! Well, not like that anyway." Finn began. "Here's the thing…Kurt's-"

"Kurt's cheating on you!" Rachel breathed out. The look of shock was evident on Blaine's face.

"What? Kurt wouldn't do that, we've only been dating for a week." Blaine was not having this. _Kurt would NEVER in a million years cheat on me. Would he?_

Finn began to explain, "Me and Rachel-"

"Rachel and I.." Rachel quipped in.

"Right, Rachel and I were on a stake out because we thought my girlfriend, Quinn, was cheating on the new guy Sam. We followed them to a Motel. Quinn left the motel room at precisely 11:04 pm." Finn said.

"Wait, what's this got to do with Kurt?" Blaine was clearly getting irritated.

"We went back to the same Motel last night. Instead of Quinn coming out of the Motel, it was Kurt. Sam followed Kurt out of the Motel and they hugged. This happened at 11:34 pm." Finn added.

"Your both lying, you have no proof". Blaine said.

"What did Kurt tell you he was doing last night? You two were supposed to go for a movie and then go to breadsticks right?" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

Come to think of it, Kurt HAD blown off their date at the last minute. He remembers the phone call clearly.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_~Incoming Call: Kurt 3 ~_

"_Hey baby! You forget the time I'm picking you up again?" Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt could be so forgetful sometimes._

"_Actually honey, can we reschedule? My dad asked me to work at the garage to cover for someone who is sick. I'm really sorry I will make it up to you. How about coffee on Wednesday after practice? My treat?" There was evidence in Kurt's tone that said that he truly was sorry for cancelling at the last minute._

"_Oh, sure that's fine. I might come over and surprise you. You do look sexy in the coveralls and with grease smudged on your face…" Blaine could practically feel the blush creep up on Kurt._

"_You are such a charmer. But don't come over baby. It's a long drive. I'll speak to you tomorrow. I love you." Kurt could really be adorable sometimes._

"_Okay honey. Love you too." Blaine hung up the phone and settled on a Desperate Housewives marathon for the evening._

_When Blaine looked at the time, the clock read 10:02. Kurt should definitely be home by now. I might give him a ring and see how his shift was, and also so I can hear his voice before I fall asleep. Yep, I'm going to ring him._

_Kurt wasn't answering his cell phone, so Blaine settled on ringing the house number. On the 5th ring, Burt answered the phone._

"_Hello?" came the gruff voice of one, Burt Hummel._

"_Hello Mr Hummel, its Blaine" Blaine was always nervous around Burt. Not that he had any reason to, apart from the night after Rachel's party, he was sure Burt got a shock after finding out his son shared a bed with another boy, also there was the fact that Blaine told Burt to tell Kurt about sex, and not even a week later they were dating..Yep, things were pretty awkward._

"_Blaine son. How many times have I told you to call me Burt? You basically live in my house, so I think we've reached that point." Burt said with a chuckle._

_Blaine laughed nervously, "Sorry, Mr Hum-Burt, um, I was wondering if I could speak to Kurt?"_

"_Kurt's not in right now kid. He won't be back till late." Burt said._

"_Oh? Is he staying late at the garage?" The garage should be closed now?_

"_Kurt wasn't working at the garage Blaine, he was seeing a friend called Sam."_

_Blaine was silent for a few seconds. How could Kurt lie to me? Is he-No Blaine. Stop thinking like this. Kurt is allowed his own life. "Okay thank you Burt, when he comes in can you tell him to text me please?"_

"_Sure kid, goodnight" Burt said before hanging up._

_Blaine laid in his bed looking at his phone, waiting for the notification for a text._

_One never came._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe it. It wasn't till he saw Rachel rooting in her bag and handed him some pictures that the tears came. The pictures showed Kurt looking at Sam with his hand on Sam's arm. The next one is of them both hugging, and it definitely looks like they are outside a Motel room.

Finn and Rachel could see the obvious hurt on Blaine's face so they decided that they should go. Rachel put her hand on Blaine's arm and told her she was sorry. Finn nodded before they both left.

Blaine didn't notice that some of the warblers including Wes, David, Jeff and Nick were huddled around him asking him what was wrong. All Blaine did was show them the pictures before walking up to his dorm room. He hadn't realised his phone was buzzing in his pocket, he took it out and read that it was Kurt. _Surprise surprise, come to grovel have we?_

Blaine pressed the ignore button and opened up his messages to compose a message.

'_How could you do this to me? You think just because your beautiful that you can get anyone you want? Well that's it then, WE ARE THROUGH! Do not call me, do not text me, and DO NOT COME AND SEE ME! I can't stand the sight of you right now. You are nothing but a lying, cheating, bitch. Just leave me alone.'_

He turned his phone off. He wasn't having anybody distracting him. Okay, so maybe the last bit was a bit out of line, but he was angry and he needed to get his anger out one way or another.

* * *

Next thing he realised, he was in a dark room, and the time read 4:21. He had just about 10 minutes before Warblers practice. He went down to the study room, and walked into the room and sat on the coach without talking to anybody. He could see some of the warblers giving him pitying looks. But Blaine was just going to forget the events of today and get back to being a free man.

Then it hit him. _Had he really broken up with Kurt? It's the least he deserves._ Blaine decides to just concentrate on what Wes is saying before inviting Wevid and Niff into his room for a Die Hard Marathon. He fancied watching an action movie after today's events.

**Oooooooooooohhhhhhh… so what do you think so far?**

**I'm currently writing Kurt's POV next.**

**There will be 2 more chapters. Chapter 2 Kurts POV, then Chapter 3 will be where everything gets sorted out and we get our Klaine back.**

**So let me know what you guys think so far?**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the story alerts/favourites/comments!**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**(Longer chapter! WOOO!)**

* * *

**Kurt P.O.V**

Kurt woke up, like every morning at 6:00 am. He would take a shower, then sit at his vanity and do his moisturising routine. He would then spend a good 20 minutes choosing a fabulous outfit for the day, and then check his phone for messages from Blaine.

But Blaine hasn't left him a message. _That's odd_, thought Kurt, _he always texts me saying goodnight and good morning_. Kurt gathers his things ready for school and heads downstairs to make himself some breakfast. _Maybe he went to bed early and forgot to text him, and he's got classes off this morning so he's taking a well deserved lie in…yeah, that must be it!_

While Kurt is sitting at the table, eating his toast, his dad comes into the Kitchen, and mumbles a morning to Kurt, _no one likes early mornings in this _household, Burt takes the mug of still warm coffee Kurt made for him before and sits and reads the paper.

"What time did you come in last night Kiddo?" Burt inquired.

"A bit after 11 I think dad. I was talking to Sam for a bit afterwards". Kurt had told his dad about the problems the Evan's family were having financially. Burt was so proud of his son for stepping in and doing the best he could for the family.

Finn comes in only wearing a T-Shirt and boxers. Kurt offers Finn a good morning, but Finn completely ignores him. _That's strange…he usually talks to me in the mornings_. Kurt thought.

Burt could sense something going on so decides to make conversation. "Carole had to leave early for her shift this morning, so it's just us". Burt said awkwardly. "Oh yeah Kurt, Blaine called last night, he was asking when you were finished working at the garage, don't know why he thought you'd be there." Burt chuckled.

Finn gave a snort at this comment, earning a glare from Kurt. "Is there something wrong, Finn?"

"Who me? No there's nothing wrong with ME", Finn said, putting much emphasis on the word me. Finn decides to stand up and get changed for school.

"What's got into him this morning? You boys have a fight when you came in or something?" Burt asked.

"Not that I know of dad. Well I'll be waiting for him if he decides to tell me his problem. I'll see you later dad. Love you." Kurt said while finding his keys in the bowl in the kitchen.

"Love you squirt", Burt said with a smile.

"Dad!" Kurt drawled out. "You haven't called me that since I was 11! Why start 6 years later?"

"Well at least it was just us in the room." Burt said with a chuckle.

"Touche. See you later dad."

* * *

Kurt got to his locker and was met with a glare from Rachel. Kurt was about to ask her what her problem was before she met with Finn and skulked off. _What is with them two today? I guess I'll ask them about it period 3 as we all have it off._

Period 3 came a lot sooner than Kurt would have liked. He looked all through the corridors, in the Choir room, then decided to check the Auditorium, _knowing Rachel_ but couldn't find them anywhere.

He was walking through the corridors when he came across Quinn at her locker.

"Her Quinn, you doing your shift tonight?" Kurt said quietly to Quinn when she gave him her full attention,

"Yep I am. Have you seen the Rumours Column yet? Finn is starting to suspect something going on with me and Sam." Quinn said worriedly.

"No I don't pay attention to that crap. I'm sure we'll hear all about it in Glee. Hey speaking of your other half, have you seen him?" Kurt inquired.

"You make it sound like we're married? And I saw him go with hobbit-manhands Berry out of school. And don't worry, he will get an earful when he comes back. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Finn and Rachel were being very funny with me this morning and I wanted to know why." Kurt said, fiddling with the strap of his bag.

"I'm sure it's nothing, you know how dramatic they can be. Hey, do you want to come study with me in the Library since we're both free?" Quinn asked.

Kurt looped his arm through Quinn's and headed off to the library. The talk with Finn can wait till later.

* * *

Lunchtime came around and Kurt decided to hide out in the choir room and ring Blaine and talk to him about the strange day he was having. It only got to the third ring when it went straight to answer machine. _That's odd, Blaine's phone usually rings 12 times before going straight to answer machine? Maybe he's studying? Yeah that's it._

Last lesson appeared right around the corner, and Kurt remembered that he shared a desk with Rachel. When Kurt walked in, Rachel was already sitting at their desk. He put his bag down, sitting down and attempted to make conversation with Rachel.

"So where were you period 3 today? And I couldn't find you at lunch?" Kurt asked.

Rachel completely ignored him; she continued to draw musical notes and doodling stars on her folder.

"Rachel, what's going on? Why are you ignoring me?" Kurt asked.

Rachel just scoffed and picked up her stuff and went to sit behind him next to Tina. Kurt turned around and shared a confused look with Tina, who just shrugged.

All throughout the lesson, Kurt could feel Rachel's glares on the back of his head, they felt like daggers.

Kurt then decided to check his phone, as the teacher was trying hard not to fall asleep while grading their papers. Kurt was almost bouncing in his seat when he saw that he had a message from Blaine that was sent right at the end of lunch. Kurt opened the text message:

'_How could you do this to me? You think just because your beautiful that you can get anyone you want? Well that's it then, WE ARE THROUGH! Do not call me, do not text me, and DO NOT COME AND SEE ME! I can't stand the sight of you right now. You are nothing but a lying, cheating, bitch. Just leave me alone.'_

Kurt's heart beat quickened when he read the text. Tears threatened to spill down his porcelain cheeks, he could do nothing to stop them. He gathered up his bags and ran out of the room, telling the teacher he had a headache and was going to the nurse.

When he tried to ring Blaine again, it went straight to answer machine. Kurt decided to leave a message.

"Blaine baby, it's me. I don't know what that horrible text was about but please ring me and we can talk about this. Please". Kurt said the last bit a bit desperately.

What Kurt wasn't expecting was for Rachel to follow him out.

"If that's Blaine breaking up with you good. What your doing is wrong Kurt. You've only been dating him a week and you've already ruined things! Like you always try and ruin my solo's because I'm the star. Well Kurt, I suggest you think about what you have done." Rachel said, after walking back into the classroom.

Kurt was frozen in place. _WHAT IS GOING ON! _He thought about going to Dalton, but he remembered the text he received from Blaine and a new set of tears started to fall.

As soon as the bell went off, Kurt ran out of the school and to his navigator. He couldn't deal with Glee right now. He needed to go home.

* * *

Kurt was surprised he hadn't caused any accidents on his journey home. He was thankful that when he pulled into the driveway, he saw that no one else was home. _Carole and dad will be at work and Finn will be at practice._

He locked the door to his navigator and opened the door to the house. He dumped his bag and his coat on the floor, not caring that his new McQueen coat will get dirty, _I'll pick it up later_, and he trudged up the stairs to his room, collapsing on the bed he started to sob.

Blaine. God he loved him so much, what did he do to mess things with the most beautiful boy ever? Kurt couldn't think of what he could have possibly done.

Exhaustion crept up on him, and Kurt fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Kurt was woken up by his dad shaking his shoulders.

"Kiddo, what's wrong? I saw your coat on the floor by the door and knew something was definitely up." Burt said softly.

Kurt couldn't talk about it right now, so instead he started crying again. His dad lifted Kurt up so he was leaning against him as Kurt began to sob. Kurt had a vice like grip on Burt's flannel top that his knuckles turned white.

When Kurt's cries started to subside, he told his dad everything, from the looks given by Rachel and Finn, to the ignored calls from Blaine, to the text. Burt was seething but decided instead of getting angry, he could comfort his son. Kurt couldn't be more thankful for that.

"Dad, can I please be left alone. I just want to be by myself for a while." Kurt whispered, not trusting his voice before more tears start to cascade down his cheeks.

"Sure kid, whatever you need. We saved you some dinner, since you didn't come down. Do you want me to bring it up to you?" asked Burt.

"No thank you, I don't feel like eating". Kurt said, while rolling over to lie on his side, facing away from Burt.

"Kid you have to eat something; I know you don't eat much when you worry so I know you haven't eaten all day, so have a little bit." When Burt didn't get a reply, he sighed and closed the door on his way out.

Kurt decided to check his phone for the time. Instead he saw that he had a few messages from members of the New Directions.

**Mercedes (3:03 pm) :** White boy, Rachel and Finn told us everything. Why would you do that to Blaine! You changed boy.

**Santana (3:16 pm) : **Not turning up to practice cheater?

**Quinn (3:18 pm) :** KURT CALL ME NOW! x

**Brittany (3:34 pm) : **Dolphin, y is evry1 mad at u? nd y u nt in reheresal? xxx

**Finn (6:42 pm) :** All you do is cry! Get over yourself!

**Sam (7:01 pm) : **Rachel and Finn told everyone. I'm sorry. Please tell me your okay.

Kurt couldn't believe what these messages said. He was especially shocked at Mercedes, wasn't she supposed to be his best friend.

Kurt decided to send one last text to Blaine before falling asleep again.

_**To: Blaine 3**_

_**I love you x**_

_**From Kurt 3**_

* * *

**Finn P.O.V**

Burt entered the kitchen after having the talk with Kurt. Me and mum were at the table having just finished our meals. I don't know what all fuss is about. Kurt's in the wrong, and here's Burt, practically stepping on egg shells to make him feel better.

"He won't come down. He doesn't want to eat anything." Burt said to his concerned wife.

"What's wrong with him?" Carole asked.

"Someone told Blaine, that Kurt was cheating on him with that Sam kid. You know the one I was telling you about who Kurt's helping?" Carole nodded and frowned.

Finn was going to interject when he heard a knock on the door.

"Will you get that sweetie?" Carole turned to Finn before going back to her conversation with Burt.

When Finn answered the door he was not expecting to find Sam on his doorstep.

"Come in" Finn said begrudgingly. Sam nodded and walked into the kitchen to find Burt and his mum.

"Mr and Mrs Hummel, is Kurt in? I really need to speak to him". Sam asked.

"Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you?" Finn said under his breathe. But Sam had heard him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you've ruined Blaine's life right now man. So if I were you I'd just leave." Finn said slightly irritated.

"Yeah, and what about Kurt? Huh? HE'S YOUR BROTHER! Also, you shouldn't spread shit that you know nothing about. ' . . And if you'd just waited for Kurt to explain, none of this would have happened! Now everyone thinks Kurt's scum, because of you." Sam shouted.

"Finn, is this true?" Mum asked, oh no, she had that disappointed look on her face.

"Look Finn, I'm going to tell you what's going on, even though it's none of your business. My dad got let off his job, we have no money, so while me, mum and dad are out looking for jobs, Kurt comes and babysits my little brother and sister." Sam said.

"But then why did I see you and Kurt outside the motel?" Finn had to ask.

"Because that's where I live now!" Sam shouted.

Finn was shocked. He couldn't help but think that this was in fact all his fault. He saw Sam turn to face his mum and Burt, who had looks of shock and disappointment on their faces, Burt just looked angry.

"Would it be okay if I went up to see Kurt now? I think he needs SOMEONE looking out for him." Sam said, directing the last part at Finn.

"Sure sweetie, up the stairs, second door to the right." Carole said.

Finn decided that he needed to see Kurt, so he ran ahead of Sam, hearing shouts coming from his mum telling him to stop. He didn't. He burst through the door to see Kurt lying in his bed, with the covers covering most of his head so only his hair was poking out from the bed. When Finn stepped closer to Kurt, he saw the tears running down his face. He won't admit it out loud, but it did break his heart a little to see his younger brother in pain, and also knowing it was all his fault.

"Kurt?" Finn whispered.

"Go away Finn." Kurt's voice had no emotion in it, it sounded dead in his ears.

"You heard him Finn, leave him alone." He hadn't realised that Sam was standing in the door, behind him were mum and Burt.

Finn turned back to Kurt and whispered, "Sorry," then walked out of the room to his room across the hall.

He grabbed his phone and brought Rachel's number up and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel…we made a big mistake".

**Have you noticed a pattern in my stories? How I love to hurt Kurt even though he's my favourite character ever!**

**Next chapter will be up very soon.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…so I lied…**

**I came back from Zumba last night and was feeling a bit sick so I was given strict orders from my friends and my mum to go straight to bed (after a shower of course, EWW!)**

**Anyways, a lot of you have been asking me if Kurt is going to forgive everyone easily? My answer to that question is DEFINITELY NOT. I mean, I'd be pissed if that happened to me, I wouldn't let them live it down. Also, I was thinking about the trust Kurt did have for all of them, especially Blaine, that must be affected right? Sorry I'm rambling!**

**BabelLeef: **Wooop! *Angst High 5!*..*clears throat* haa! We're just mean to our baby Kurtie ;) I am in love with Kum/Humens friendship! I wish they did it on the show! But apparently Kurt's not allowed any guy best friends on the show, apart from Blaine…damn you Ryan Murphy. Thanks for reviewing

**Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed my story and to those who added me to their author subscriptions! I have a few more ideas for stories I will talk about at the end of this story so let me know if your interested!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**CrissColferCrowe**

* * *

***Next Day***

**Blaine P.O.V**

Blaine woke up the next morning with a massive headache. _Must be from all that crying_…The first thing Blaine decided to do was to go into the bathroom and take a nice long shower, _because seriously, he looked like a Zombie from Shaun of the Dead (great movie ;)._

When he got out of the shower, he decided to check his phone which lay discarded on his desk next to his bed. He sat on his bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, he turned on his phone, and with all the beeping his phone was doing he thought his phone was a bomb.

He had many messages from the Warblers and of course some messages and a voicemail from Kurt. He decided to click on the messages to see what he had to say:

**Kurt 3 (10:12 am): Good morning to you too :P x**

**Kurt 3 (10:46 am) Baby it was a joke, I have a free period right now, I was hoping to talk to you x**

**Wes (10:58 am): We're here for you man if you want to talk. Much love x**

**Kurt 3 (11:01 am) I need to go to class now, so I'll try ringing you at lunchtime. I love you xxx**

**Nick (11:16 am) Your too good for him Blaine. I didn't like him since the first time he stepped into Warblers Practice**

**Jeff (11:17 am) Blainey, come down for lunch later, okay? X**

**Kurt 3 (12:17 pm) Baby have I done something wrong? X**

**Kurt 3 (12:59 pm) Fine, I'll stop texting. Just reply and let me know your okay? Love you xxxxxx**

**Kurt 3 (5:01 pm): Blaine baby? Whatever you have heard isn't true! Please baby xxx**

**David (7:00 pm): Halo night? Much love x**

**Kurt 3 (7:03 pm): I love you x**

**Finn (7:42 pm): DUDE ANSWER YOUR PHONE NOW!**

Blaine held his breathe as he listened to the voicemails left from his boyfriend…_ex boyfriend?_

**Voicemail 1 (12:05 pm) **_Hey baby, I know your probably busy but not too busy for your boyfriend huh? Anyways, call me or text me, I miss you._

**Voicemail 2 (4:12 pm) **_Blaine! Whatever you heard is complete bull! You know I would never do that to you! Please answer your phone…I love you._

Blaine sat there on the bed just staring at his phone as if it did the worst possible thing to him. The last voicemail really got to him. Kurt sounded like he was still crying while he was calling him. Blaine rubbed his face and decided what the plan for today was. _Should I go to class and forget? Or stay in my room for 1 more day and mope? I like option B better…_

Blaine went to his draw and got out a fresh pair of boxers, he then slipped on his Ralph Lauren trackpants and Kurt's Dalton Hoodie, which Kurt gave to him after he left _'so you can smell it and think of me, but in a non creepy way…'._ It wasn't till he heard shouts coming outside his dorm room, then someone banging on his door really hard. "BLAINE!", was that…it sounded like…Finn?

Blaine opened the door to see Wes and David trying to hold back a clearly upset Finn and Rachel who went in to hug Blaine. There was also a blonde kid there. I remember him from Rachel's party. Dan, or Sam?

"Blaine! Oh my gosh why didn't you answer your phone you idiot! You had us worried!" Rachel rambled.

"Well, I had the best day ever yesterday actually, so if you'll excuse me…" Blaine went to close the door when Finn stuck his foot in-between the door, to stop Blaine from closing it.

"Dude, we messed up, big time! Kurt didn't cheat on you. We made a big mistake! Now he's in his room crying and wont come out and eat, he hasn't eaten in the last 24 or something hours and now he's going to die of starvation and get depressed then Burt will have another heart attack and the-" Finn was silenced by blondie putting his hand over Finn's mouth to stop his ramblings.

Blaine just stood there; he then moved aside to let everyone in his dorm room. He sat on his bed and looked at Finn. "Explain."

Sam decided to step in. "I think I'm the best person to explain what's going on. I'm Sam Evans, I'm the one that all the rumours are circulating about Kurt and I and the motel room. Just to fill you in, me and my family were recently kicked out of our home, and are now living at the motel. Kurt was babysitting my siblings while my parents and I were looking for jobs. You know Kurt is really cool. You shouldn't let go of him." Sam said, Blaine was giving his full attention to Sam now.

Blaine abruptly stood up and walked over to Finn, and punched him right in the face. Wes moved himself in front of Blaine to stop him from attacking again.

"Oh my God!" Rachel cried while checking out Finn's red cheek.

"You're an ass Finn!" Blaine shouted.

"I know! I know I deserved that. But you need to see Kurt. Please man, you didn't see him last night", Finn said.

"Well get out of the way to the frickin' door then maybe I will!" Blaine bellowed, picking up his keys to his car. When the path was clear Blaine ran out of his room, down the stairs and exiting Dalton Academy. _Damn I forgot to put shoes on…_

* * *

**Kurt P.O.V**

Kurt woke up at 10:00 am this morning. _Thank god for Saturday…_Doing his usual routine, he checked his phone to see if he had any messages from Blaine. _Nope, that's strange_…then it hit Kurt, and he suddenly remembered the events of yesterday and a fresh wave of tears cascaded down his porcelain cheeks.

Kurt's tummy rumbled quite loudly, but he didn't feel hungry. He put his face back in his pillow to muffle his sobs. He pulled the covers over his head so he was hidden in the comfort of his bed.

He heard his dad shouting downstairs. But he couldn't register the voice that was asking to see him. _Wait, who would see him? He's the class whore now right? That's what their all thinking…even though practically everyone in the club has cheated on each other but of course their different…_Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by knock on the door.

* * *

**Burt P.O.V**

He really was worried about his little boy. I mean, he hasn't acted like this since Liz died. Burt remembers trying to coach him to come out of his room to go into the garden, or eat dinner with him.

Not that he could blame the kid. He trusted that Blaine kid. Heck, even Finn was supposed to look out for his younger brother. He said so at the wedding, that he would look out for him. Fat lot of good he's done.

He heard a knock at the door, thinking it's Finn, who had forgotten his keys again. When he opened the door, he was not expecting Blaine to be standing there.

"What do you want?" Burt asked angrily.

"Please Burt, I-"

"It's Mr Hummel or Sir to you," Burt glared.

"Please sir, I have to see Kurt, I have to explain-"

"Well you can start by explaining to me why I came home last night from work to find my son lying in bed, still wearing his Marc McQueen clothes, crying in his sleep? When I woke him up to ask him what was wrong, he could barely talk and just cried in my arms. He wouldn't even come down to have dinner with us. So please Blaine, enlighten me, what have you got to say?" Burt was shouting now. He looked behind Blaine to see Rachel's car parking into the driveway with herself and Finn and Sam walking out of the car.

Blaine couldn't even be brave enough to chuckle when Burt meant two separate people. Good. "Please sir, I need to see Kurt to explain to him that I believe him now."

"And you really think he's going to trust you again? You believed two people, you barely know, over a boy you're supposed to love? I mean come on. You wouldn't even know these two if it wasn't for Kurt."

"Please let me see him." Blaine pleaded. Burt was stubborn. That must be where Kurt got it from then.

"You better fix this Blaine, you've not only lost the trust of Kurt, you've lost my trust. And let me tell each and everyone of you, and you can tell this to the rest of the Glee Club; trust is a very hard thing to get back from someone. It takes a lot of time and effort, Kurt may forgive you because he loves you, but I won't forgive you."

The kids had the decency to look ashamed at this. Rachel looked like she was going to start crying…drama queen…

Burt continued, "You all let him down, my son. The last time I saw him cry like that was when I had to tell him his mother was dead." Burt couldn't stop the shakiness of his voice.

"Please sir, I am so sorry and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you both if I have to. Please let me see him." Blaine begged.

Burt stepped aside to let the teens come through. Burt looked at Blaine and nodded upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine bolted up the stairs. Everyone was going to follow before Burt stopped them.

"Now kids, it's time me, Finn and Rachel had a little talk about this. Sam, your welcome to stay, the TV's in the living room, watch something on the 55 incher." Burt smiled before turning to the two stricken and scared looking teens.

"Now you two, kitchen. Now".

* * *

**Blaine P.O.V**

I knocked on the door of Kurt's room to be courteous, when I didn't hear a reply I slowly opened the door. What I saw broke my heart.

Kurt was lying on his bed, with the covers pulled right up to his head, so all that was seen was a tuft of hair. His body was shaking, like he was crying, but muffling it with his pillow.

"Oh baby," Blaine said while walking over to lie on the bed, pulling Kurt up on his lap. Kurt looked awful. His skin was paler than normal, apart from the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his cheeks red from tears. Kurt refused to look at him. Not until a fresh wave of tears came.

"Oh baby, its okay, its okay my love, I've got you and I'm not leaving you," Blaine cooed. He knew he was going to have to work to make everything alright. He gently put his fingers under Kurt's eyes to wipe away the tears falling down his cheeks. He hugged Kurt tightly and placed a kiss on top of his head and just held him while he cried. It took Blaine everything in him not to start bawling with Kurt.

Kurt finally stopped sobbing and started sniffling. Kurt looked so small in Blaine's arms. Blaine wanted to protect him from all the bad things out in the world. Kurt finally looked up at Blaine.

"Hey you," Blaine smiled. Kurt didn't say anything back. Blaine was expecting this, he was not expecting for everything to be all sunshine and rainbows straight away. Like Burt said, it's going to take time.

"Words cannot describe to you how sorry I am Kurt." Blaine began his grovelling. "I jumped to the wrong conclusions, and I should have come to you first. I believed Finn and Rachel over my amazing boyfriend, and that is going to stick with me forever and it kills me to know that I can't take it back, and it kills me to see you like this. I know it's going to take time to earn your trust back, and I'm prepared to wait for as long as it takes for you to trust me again." Blaine was crying now.

"Okay." Was Kurt's reply. His voice was so small.

"Okay? So you forgive me?" Blaine said with a hint of hopefulness on his face.

"No as in just okay."

"I don't understand?" Blaine frowned.

"You really hurt me, Blaine. You all did. I understand why you jumped to conclusions but you still should have talked to me. I wasn't going to tell you about my meetings with Sam because it wasn't anybody's business. If you want this relationship to work we have to have trust."

"I know. Like I said. I'll be waiting for you. Do you want me to go, or-"

"No, please stay. Just till I fall asleep."

"Okay my love." Blaine settled down in the bed spooning Kurt and kissed the back of his head. They lay like that till they both fell asleep.

* * *

***Monday Morning Glee Club***

**Kurt P.O.V**

I walked into school to see the front of my locker covered in different coloured post-it notes. At first glance I thought they were more notes from jocks telling me to go kill myself. I mean, that was middle school, it wouldn't happen here right?

As I got closer to my locker, I saw they were little messages from the Glee Club, most of them saying how sorry they were, blah blah blah. I'm not being bitter, I appreciate them trying to make it up, but it's going to take a lot more than post it notes stuck to my locker.

My phone buzzed and realised it was a text from Quinn, telling me to come to the auditorium. I was expecting this, they'll invite me to the auditorium, where they'll sing about their feeling and how sorry they are and expect me to forgive them? As touching as it was, been there, done that.

As I reached the auditorium, I was met by Quinn and Puck. Quinn led me to a seat in the front stalls, but directly in the middle. Quinn went to sit next to me, and Sam came to sit on the other side of me. Puck went off to meet everyone else backstage presumably. The Warblers started filing in sitting around Kurt, Sam and Quinn.

What Kurt was not expecting was for Finn to appear on the stage. He then started singing directly to Kurt:

_Should've kissed you there  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place  
I should've called you out  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
I should've looked again_

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

Should've held my ground  
I could've been redeemed  
For every second chance  
That changed its mind on me  
I should've spoken up  
I should've proudly claimed  
That oh my head's to blame  
For all my heart's mistakes

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

And it's you, and it's you  
And it's you, and it's you  
And it's falling down, as you walk away  
And it's on me now, as you go

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

And it's falling down, as you walk away  
And it's on me now, as you go

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
I 'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

What he saw next was something he would ask Gaga to unsee. He saw the Glee boys, wearing black leotards, and wearing silver gloves on their hands. Kurt visibly paled and prayed that they weren't about to do what he thought they were going to do. Yep. The boys started to dance around to the Single Ladies. Oh dear God.

The Warblers, were all laughing and taking pictures and videoing them. Kurt couldn't help but smile a little. He was so proud that most of them who did bully him have come a long way from throwing him in dumpsters and throwing pee balloons at him and nailing lawn furniture to his roof and the list goes on, how these boys had become close with Kurt now.

As the boys finished their performance, which received a standing ovation from Kurt and the Warblers, Rachel Berry came out on the stage. She started her rendition of Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

Kurt couldn't deny the lump in his throat and the Goosebumps he was experiencing. Rachel killed the song. She was amazing as always.

Blaine came out next, and mouthed '_I love you' _to Kurt. He could only nod in understanding.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Kurt stood up to give Blaine a standing ovation. Blaine came down from the stage and hugged Kurt.

The music started playing again, and the glee girls, following Mercedes' charge started singing.

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_

Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel

Everyone was laughing and dancing. It was then that Kurt realised that this was his family, sure they all had disagreements and there were bound to be break ups and disagreements, but who doesn't have that in a family? There are times when Kurt, Sam and even Quinn will bring up the whole dispute just to make the club feel bad; they may not be fully forgiven yet, but their working well on their way. The Glee Club came out stronger after this whole debacle. And nothing will bring them down.

* * *

**There! We have it! The end of Rumours.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read/story alerted/favourited/author alert/and followed me on twitter etc! Means a lot, really!**

**I've been deciding on my next fic to do but cant think. Of course their going to be angst and I'm going to hurt our boys more. Here's what I had so far…**

**Car Crash – one of them on the brink of death?**

**School Shooting?**

**Where everyone forgets Kurt's birthday?**

**Chris Colfer/Kurt sick!fic?**

**Where Karofsky makes good on his promise to Kurt?**

**You can PM or review on here your thoughts!**

**And if you haven't checked out my other story "One Day You Will Wake Up…"check that shit out. It's about Klaine's daughter wishing they never met.**

**Anyways, till next time**

* * *

**Adiu**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
